Iceheart's dark destiny
by Lightningstar of Leafclan
Summary: After an eternity of banishment from the forest, Snowclan is starting to struggle. But a cat named Iceheart, who is secretly training in the Dark Forest,may be their salvation, or their ruin.
1. Chapter 1

Iceheart's dark destiny

A full moon was shining in the night sky, along with all of the stars of Silverpelt, the home of the Starclan ancestors. Watching the full moon was a white she-cat with ice blue eyes. Her eyes shone in the moonlight like sapphires. She was watching it with a hateful glare, wishing that Starclan would have helped her all those moons ago.

"Starclan abandoned me and left me alone to grieve for my family," she sneered. "I don't even think you deserve to exist. The Dark Forest gave me power, not you!" She yowled at the moon.

"Don't you know that's blasphemy?" A starry tortoiseshell she-cat with pale amber eyes padded over to where the white cat was.

"Get out of here fox-dung! Why are you here?" The white cat mewed questioningly to the Starclan cat.

"Iceheart, I know you have gone through a lot of trauma and despair in your life, but your clan is in peril." The tortoiseshell she-cat meowed back to Iceheart.

Iceheart bit back an insult, but continued to question her. "Why are you here Spottedleaf? Why?"

"I have come to give you a prophecy, _beware the darkness that lies in the heart of Ice."_ And with that, she faded back into the stars.

**One moon later**

Iceheart and another cat with tabby fur and blue eyes sat beside her, his blue eyes as dark as hers were.

"So Hawkfrost, what's the plan again?" Iceheart meowed quietly, her voice quivered with concern.

"You become leader and we'll give you powers you have never dreamed of before, not to mention, becoming leader of Snowclan" Hawkfrost mewed back to her.

"Those fox hearts aren't going to know what's hit them." Iceheart meowed triumphantly, her eyes cold as ice.

"Yes, indeed," a voice behind her, a huge, tabby tom with burning amber eyes padded out of the shadows and sat next to Iceheart, opposite of Hawkfrost. "This will destroy the clans of the forest, descendants of a few even more cowardly cats."

"Tigerstar, Spottedleaf gave me a prophecy." Iceheart then mewed, breaking the silence.

"Well then? What is it?"

"Beware the darkness that lies in the heart of ice." Iceheart's mew quivered with fear.

Tigerstar then countered "Do not listen to them Iceheart, they were always cowards." Then his voice grew darker. "Or do you want to believe Starclan's lies?"

"Me, believe them? In their dreams!" Iceheart spat. Then looked around the shadowy forest, the forest was cold, dark, a cat's hell. Only the eerie light of strange toadstool-like plants seemed to emanate the eternal darkness, in this living hell, not even the stars or the moon emanated any light, just a shadowy darkness that lasted forever. Iceheart shuddered at the thought of having to spend the rest of her afterlife here. But then again, the Dark Forest cats did offer her power that she simply couldn't refuse. She was one of them now, and she will do her part for both her clan and the Dark Forest.

She then woke back up, back into her snowy marshland that seemed to go on forever, while the forest cats had warmth and plenty of prey, her clan didn't and she was getting sick of it. It was time that she did something about it. The Dark Forest cats suggested that she should wait until she is made deputy, if she was made deputy.

**Five moons later**

The sky was dark, the night was cold, it was in the middle of Leafbare, Robinstar was suffering from greencough, the whole of Snowclan was concerned for his health, he was getting old, and their deputy, Moonfrost, died from a Lakeclan attack, he was to announce the new deputy. He then leaped on top of the Icerock and mewed his usual meeting call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Icerock." Robinstar's hoarse mew rang to the whole camp, or at least those who could still hear him. All the cats gathered alongside the Icerock.

"I will announce the new deputy, I say these words before Starclan that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of Snowclan is Iceheart."

All the cats cheered for Iceheart, her white pelt and blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight, her eyes glowing with kindness, only to hide the tyrant within.

She saw the Dark Forest cats behind her clanmates, their eyes glimmering with ambition. She gave an unnoticeable smile, _'don't worry, this clan will be mine soon`_.

The next morning, the sky was blue, and a new layer of snow had fallen in the night, Iceheart padded out of the warriors den, she knew what she had to do, she had to kill Robinstar, or else her clan would fall, and the forest cats would have her territory. She knew what to do. She padded into the leader's den, Robinstar was awake, his eyes flashed with kindness, and then grew dim with concern.

"What's wrong Iceheart?" Robinstar mewed.

Iceheart replied, "I think I should put my deputy privileges to good use. I'll organise a patrol."

"Okay, I'll let you organise the dawn patrols." Robinstar agreed, oblivious to the danger he was putting his own clan in.

"Thank you." Iceheart dipped her head in respect as she padded out of the den. As she headed to the clearing, Tigerstar appeared beside her, in a trail of black smoke.

"Shall we put our plan into action?" He meowed as he and Iceheart padded out of the camp.

"Yes, now is the time." Iceheart replied.

Tigerstar gave a sympathetic look, "I know what you've been through, and your whole life was a fight for survival, thanks to those incompetent mouse brains that call themselves clan cats."

Just then, Iceheart's eyes turned blood red with rage as she screeched her answer through gritted teeth. "Yes and now they're going to pay for what they put this clan through!"

"Calm down." Tigerstar mewed softly.

A white paw with unsheathed claws ran down his face as he winced and staggered as Iceheart's claws met with his fur and flesh.

"Well let's see if you'd like what I've been through!" Iceheart's screech of pure fury and anger echoed through the snowy territory.

"All my life, those greedy mouse brains down there in the forest have been gorging themselves on plump birds and rabbits, while we've had to live with scraps! Well now, Snowclan is getting revenge on what they did to us. They forced us out of the forest, so that they could hunt on what was our territory and forced us here! The worst place that they could possibly send us to! Well now, not only are we going to claim our part of the forest back, but all of the forest for ourselves! We will destroy the four clans, and any survivors will be forced to join our clan, or die a slow, painful death!"

Tigerstar looked stunned at her fury, then winced in pain at the scratch that she had delivered him. She had clawed him on his cheek and embedded in the claw marks were shards of ice.

"I think that you are ready to become an official dark forest warrior."

Iceheart's blue eyes brightened in excitement, then mewed darkly "Really? Finally, I will then be able to kill all who stand in my way."

Tigerstar replied "Yes. And the dark forest will help you." Iceheart eyed him suspiciously, as if he had something more to say, then she spoke "Do you have anything else to say to me?"

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed, then finally mewed "No, not for now. But I will show you to the black entity and she will see if you are worthy to become a dark warrior."

"Who is the black entity?" Iceheart asked.

"We are forbidden to speak her name outside the dark forest. She is the founder of the dark forest and the first cat to rebel against Starclan, although her cat form has withered away and now she is now nothing more than a shadow of what she was. But she can revert back to it if she chooses." Tigerstar answered.

**Well, what do you think? I really hope you appreciate my new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, finally. Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

It was another cold, snowy day in Snowclan, but this time it ran through all of the forest. Iceheart was putting her deputy duties to good use. "Violetsong, Snowwhisper, and Maplepaw, you go on patrol."

They dipped their heads in respect and went on to their patrols. Although Maplepaw was whingeing like no tomorrow because of her frozen paws, to which Iceheart replied coldly "we all have frozen paws in here, stop whingeing!" Maplepaw's head drooped as she went to sulk on her patrol.

"Iceheart, there was no need to start on Maplepaw like that, you know that she's trying to get used to the cold, since she was a Heatherclan cat before," mewed Birdflight before Iceheart started growling.

"Are you questioning my authority Birdflight?"

Birdflight stammered "N-no Iceheart."

Iceheart mewed back calmly "Good, because if you were, then there would be very serious consequences."

Birdflight's eyes sparked of curiosity before growling "What's the matter with you Iceheart?"

Iceheart turned back "What?"

Birdflight's eyes narrowed "Ever since you've become deputy you've been acting like you're clan leader."

"I have not! And I don't intend on becoming clan leader until Robinstar's passed into Starclan! Do you understand Birdflight?"

"Yes Iceheart." Birdflight bit back a growl before Iceheart walked away, melding into the snowy wasteland perfectly because of her snow white pelt. Birdflight then sat and pondered 'I have this bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen to Snowclan`.

"You are right to be fearful." A voice sounded behind her. Birdflight looked back to see a blue furred she-cat with blue eyes that seemed to reflect the stars.

Birdflight stuttered "w-w-wh-who are you?"

"I am Bluestar, and I fear that Iceheart may lead the clan into darkness."

Birdflight's eyes widened in shock "What?"

"She has been training in the Dark Forest with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, and very shortly she will be training with the black entity." Bluestar and Birdflight shuddered at the words 'the black entity`.

Birdflight's entire body was frozen in fear before finally asking "W-wh-who's the b-black entity?"

"She was the first of many cats to rebel against Starclan. She trained in a place called the further, a dark place where the souls of the corrupted tainted her mind with black thoughts, and eventually with her dark powers she inherited from the further, she created an army of shadow cats, and nearly destroyed Starclan."

By now Birdflight was crouching down in complete and utter fear before Bluestar went on.

"She fought with black ferocity before the five original leaders, Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow and Sky fought against her. She nearly killed Sky before the other four leaders grabbed her and sent her into the further. But her dark powers didn't stop there; she made a dark version of Starclan, a place where the stars could never shine. The Dark Forest, a cat's ultimate Hell."

"And that's where she is now?"

"Yes, do not let anyone know about this except Robinstar." Bluestar pleaded, her blue eyes flashed with dread at the thought of a second uprising by the black entity.

Birdflight promised "I won't Bluestar, I can promise you that."

Bluestar faded back to Starclan and Birdflight was alone.

Then a voice sounded behind her "Birdflight!"

Birdflight jumped then mewed "coming."

As she turned and padded to her patrol, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, when she turned back to face whatever was there, there was nothing. She shook her head and turned back and ran to her patrol. Her heart felt heavy in her chest when she saw Iceheart, knowing about what she could do if she took over. And since she was deputy, she looked like she was on her way to ultimate tyranny as clan leader.

The night was cold, Iceheart crawled into her nest as she was tired from organising all of the patrols and hunting all day, her nest was directly in the center of the cave that the warriors slept in since it was the warmest part in the cave. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. She was then back in the Dark Forest with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost who were welcoming her.

"Welcome back to the Dark Forest Iceheart" Tigerstar and Hawkfrost mewed simultaneously.

"So? Where is the black entity?" Iceheart snapped at them viciously.

A mysterious and distorted voice sounded behind her "I'm right here Iceheart."

Iceheart turned around and saw the black entity, a black mist with glowing red eyes floating in front of her.

"So, you want to become a dark warrior?" She asked Iceheart.

Iceheart answered "Yes. But, before I do become a dark warrior I want to know your name."

"Ah yes my name. My name is Malignistar, and I'm sure that you know of my history."

Iceheart replied "No, what happened to get you sent to the Dark Forest?"

Suddenly, Malignistar screeched a deafeningly loud scream at Iceheart. Iceheart and almost all of the dark warriors flattened their ears at the sound of Malignistar's scream.

"HAVEN'T THEY TOLD YOU ANYTHING ABOUT ME, THERE WAS NO DARK FOREST, ONLY AN ENDLESS DARKNESS THEY SENT ME TO! ! ! ! ! !"

Iceheart and most of the dark forest cats screeched in pain by the time she finished screeching.

Malignistar then spoke again in a soothingly calm way "now all you have to do to become a dark warrior is fight and kill him." She pointed at Breezepelt, who was cowering in fear because of Malignistar's outburst.

"Okay, seems easy enough." Iceheart padded up to Breezepelt and challenged him. "Let's fight, now!"

Breezepelt snarled "I'm not scared of you, let's fight."

Iceheart snarled back "You will be when I'm done with you."

Breezepelt and Iceheart leaped at each other, Iceheart bit into his shoulder, while Breezepelt clawed the side of her underbelly. It was a writhing ball of fur and claws as Iceheart and Breezepelt fought to the death. Breezepelt kicked her underbelly, sending her flying at a tree, hitting her head and dazed, he thought this was his chance, but Iceheart had one final trick up her paw. As he raised his right paw to finish her off, she jumped at his chest, clawing it and then clawing her way through this underbelly as he screeched in agony, but there were shards of ice in the scratches. Suddenly, the ice spread, Breezepelt gasped in horror as his whole body froze in front of his eyes, his underbelly and paws were frozen in place. Breezepelt gasped again as the ice spread all the way to his chest and tail, then his back, and then finally, he watched as all the other cats watched him freeze in place. As he froze, Malignistar smiled malevolently.

"Very good Iceheart, now finish him off."

Iceheart grinned "Very well." She unsheathed her claws and with one swipe of her blood-stained claws, shattered Breezepelt's body into blood-stained shards. The shards then evaporated into black smoke and Malignistar watched as the black smoke faded into the night sky.

"Very good Iceheart, you are now an official Dark Forest warrior. Now we will help you with your vengeance against the clans of the forest, and help Snowclan rule"

"Thank you Malignistar."


End file.
